Something To Play For
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Possible multi-chapter Fuinn fic set in Season Two. Fuinn and eventual Puckleberry...for now. Rated T in case.
1. First Game Winners

***Hi again! So, I'm actually really enjoying writing Fuinn stories! They're really addicting! Anyways, I'm kind of thinking of making this multi-chapter of Fuinniness for season two, so review if you liked this! Oh, and also this is set during the first football game of season two and is in third person P.O.V.***

The whistle blew over the roar of the audience and Finn immediately trotted over to Mr. Schue in the stands, with Mike, Sam, and Puck not far behind. The three members of the small Glee Club had always preferred their leader rather than crazy Coach Tennaka. Finn didn't want to push his luck much with Coach Beiste either. She had already kicked him off the team once, he didn't want that again. Also, Finn was willing to do anything to get Sam to join Glee. If it means helping him look like the star in a football game, so be it.

"The first half's already over and we're down six nothing!" Puck ranted, impatiently tapping on the bright red football helmet tucked under his arm.

"Guys, you can do this." Will assured them.

"Sorry, but I'm not seeing how right now." Sam spoke up. Finn turned his brown eyes up to their teacher in a silent desperation to not screw up their chances with Sam. Mr. Schue seemed to get what he was saying and nodded a bit.

"Mike!" The Spanish teacher called. The Asian boy snapped his head up from the ground to look at him. "What's the saddest you've ever seen someone?" Without hesitation, Mike answered him.

"My Mom at Grandma's funeral last month."

"Good. Sam?" He asked the blonde boy. Unlike Mike Chang, he took a moment to answer.

"My little brother." He began, "When his goldfish died a couple days ago." The educator nodded slightly and then pointed to Puck. The delinquent looked at his cleats while responding.

"When I was eight and my dad got sentenced to three to five. I...saw my mom cry for the first time." It wasn't exactly a clear answer, but then again Puck was never one for emotional stuff. The group got the gist of it anyways.

"Okay, Finn?" Will asked. Finn's head started working at the speed of light trying to figure out what to say. The thing is, he knew exactly when the saddest he saw someone was. In fact, any moment when he and Quinn were together during her pregnancy could be classified as sad. He wanted to lie. He wanted to lie and say something nonsensical about his Mom or his uncle when the Raiders lost. But he knew that the guys would be able to tell if he was lying. He took a long, deep breath before responding.

"Quinn." He said simply, but then decided to tell a little backstory like the others had. "When she found out she was pregnant, or when the whole school found out." He let another breath escape his pursed lips. "Or when her parents kicked her out or when I found out she wasn't mine. Take your pick." He finished. Finn, too was looking at the grass by now. He felt Mike pat him on the back in a friendly manner. Silence resonated around the five until Mr. Schuester leaned into them and had his hands out in a "this is the plan!" way.

"I want you to play for them." The teacher said quietly. "I want you to play for those sad faces like you would do anything to turn them upright. Got it?" he asked them. Mr. Schuester's pep talk had instilled a strong determination in at least three of the four young men. They all began to jog back over to Coach except for Finn, who walked hesitantly in the back. Sam caught up with his fellow jock.

"I have a problem with this." Finn admitted, referring to Will's challenge.

"Why?" Sam asked. Finn kept it cool on the outside, but on the inside, he was gaping at the fellow. Why? _Why?_ Because Quinn Fabray is a liar! She broke Finn's heart into a million little pieces, and he's just supposed to play a football game for her? He couldn't do it, not matter how many times he had before. He wanted to say all of this to Sam, but he knew that the linebacker wouldn't care for all of the details torturing the quarterback's conscience.

"Well, I'm in love with Rachel now." He said, looking expectantly at the bleachers for his petite girlfriend. She was there alright, but she wasn't cheering her boyfriend or waving excitedly to him. Unlike everyone around her, she was seated daintily on the metal bleachers, completely unaware of everything, including Finn trying to catch her attention. She was instead focused on painting her nails the newest shade of "Broadway Blue." It bugged him a little bit. I mean, he listened when Rachel went on and on (and on) about all of the flaws the newest version of "Wicked" on Broadway had, and he didn't fall asleep even though he really wanted to when Rachel was singing to him earlier! What? Her voice is really soothing! Would it kill her to at least look a little enthusiastic for Finn? Football was his love after all. Then he turned to Quinn, the Cheerios captain once more, as she threw her pom-pom clad arms up in the air, perfectly in sync with the cheerleaders a few steps behind her. A huge smile was plastered on her face that became absolutely genuine when she noticed her ex-boyfriend looking her way. Finn couldn't help but smile and nod a bit at her. She beamed brilliantly and went back to pom-pom tossing.

"If you didn't love her, Dude," Sam began, then broke into a full-out run to get back on the field. "You wouldn't have remembered how sad she looked!" He called. The boy stood dumbfounded at the advice of his team-mate. He looked back at Rachel, then to Quinn, whose cheeks were rose red when she met his gaze again. He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful and happy she looked. Remembering how horribly sad and desperate she could look had officially set the fire in him. He put his helmet on and confidently strutted onto the field. He couldn't believe it, but he was going to play this game for her. For Quinn.

Three amazing touchdowns later, McKinley had won their first game of the season against all odds. Their team celebrated in different ways. Puck did his end zone dance, Coach Beiste high-fived all of the benched players, and Mike Jumped up and down while throwing up twin rock on symbols towards his excited Goth girlfriend. Finn, by instinct stalked over to the cheerleaders, where he would usually be greeted with a happy kiss from his girlfriend, but then he realized Quinn wasn't his girlfriend...Sam was still right though, he loves her. And right now he felt the need to let her know. Quinn turned her head to Finn, a huge grin practically covering her face, She jumped up and down and then leaped into his arms. Finn didn't object to that, nor did he object to her pressing her lips to his in celebration. They became immersed in the kiss and neither was quick to pull away. They savored the taste of each other, for it had been so long since they actually enjoyed kissing someone so much.

Only when the two pulled away had they noticed their mistake. Quinn's smile only faltered a bit, but Finn looked over to where Rachel was previously seated to try and figure out how much trouble he was in; But she was already gone. Finn looked down at Quinn, still beaming in his arms.

"I'm-uh...I'm sorry about that." She stammered, looking down at the teen's chest.  
"Hey." Finn said softly, nudging her arm a little bit. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, and _nothing_ was going to stop him from telling her what she needed to hear. "I realized something today. Even if I say I don't love you anymore, I'm lying. And, and if I say you broke my heart, it wouldn't matter anyways, 'cause all the little pieces would still love you." He said. Quinn's eyes watered immediately, and Finn got nervous for a second. But then, when she grinned from ear-to-ear and kissed him again, he knew that he said everything right...even if it was really confusing to him.

She looked at him afterward, with those shiny hazel eyes, and suddenly he felt like he had something to play for again.

***So do you guys think I should continue or leave it as it is? I have a few ideas if you all think I should continue, and I'd really love your feedback on them! Also, sorry for any misspellings. I had to use my mom's laptop which unfortunately doesn't have spell check. PLEASE REVIEW!***


	2. Make Slushies, Not War!

***Hi there! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first. I'm pretty sure I did good as far as spelling and grammar go, but I'd like to know how you think everything's going on the story itself, so please review when you finish reading!***

Quinn wasn't exactly sure what made her feel like her position as the ruler of the school was finally reinstated the morning after the football game. It could've been the way that the students parted like the Red Sea again when she walked on, or how all eyes were on her as she shoved the unsuspecting freshman into a locker. It could've been the way Santana and Brittany, who held her position during her-er-_hiatus_, walked up to her and took their rightful places on either side of her. But Quinn was almost sure that it was the letterman jacket she had slung behind her shoulder. The relic belonged to one Finn Hudson, and with Santana wearing Puck's and Brittany...talking to Sam's...they had a full set. _Perfect._

As she walked on with the other two cheerleaders to Glee, nothing could bring her down, nothing could brake her stride, nothing could make her feel like a loser again...except for a slushie to the face.

She didn't even see the attack coming, it just came upon her like a sudden, grape-flavored downpour from the sky. Her eyes stinging from the corn syrup, she shut them and was guided by the sounds she heard, which she guessed was silence from the passing student body and laughter coming from none other than Karofsky and Azimio.

"What was that?" She growled, unable to move as her knees buckled due to the cold and her eyes were still useless at this point. Their laughter continued as they explained themselves.

"Just wanted to welcome you to school for the year, _'Glee_-rios!'"Karofsky explained obnoxiously. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana performed their simultaneous scoffs and walked right into what Quinn thought to be the chior room, due the conversation afoot.

"Wait, _Cheerio_ Quinn?" Mercedes asked someone.

"Ye-" Finn's voice started to say when Mike's overlapped his.

"...Just got a slushie to the face..." He said. Anyone could tell that he sounded terrified. So he should be.

"Towel!" Quinn spat, knowing she was probably flinging droplets of the frozen drink everywhere. Since the incident where every single person in the club got with a slushie, they had kept a supply of cheap janitor rags in the room. She heard the noises of shifting, then running as someone began to pat gently at her face with the rag. It was Finn. She could feel his figure towering over her,as well as the subtle, but not unfamiliar scent of his cologne.

"What happened?" He whispered to her.

"I went for a swim." She replied sarcastically, then couldn't help but yell. "What does it look like? I. Got. Slushied!" She screamed. It wasn't her intention to take it out on poor Finn, but she was frustrated and...

_Crap. _She thought as she felt the hot tears slide down her face, cleansing it's path of any slushie. Finn noticed the tear almost immediately and sat her down on a stool.

"Okay, uh, don't cry. Kurt probably has some emergency slushie kit, right?" He asked the boy perched in the front row with a desperation evident.

"Of course I do." He replied. Hearing that made Quinn finally look up since she regained her sight. She watched Kurt walk over to her while placing his now open messenger bag on the piano. Rifling through it for a moment, he finally pulled out a tiny bottle of moisturizer and foundation...

Twenty minutes and three fussy applications of foundation, bronzer, and mascara later, the crisis was fully averted and Quinn's tears were nothing but droplets on the floor. She was now onto answering the eager questions of her classmates.

"So Karofsky and Azimio nailed you?" Puck asked, becoming slighly amused at the steely glare he recieved.

"In a nutshell." She answered him, her voice strained.

"Why?" Artie asked. He was concerned obviously.

"I don't know!" She replied. Getting flustered again, Quinn took a deep breath and sunk into her chair. It was only then she noticed that Finn was looking grumpily at his jacket on the back of her chair.

"I think they got slushie on it." He said quietly. Quinn couldn't help but fake-pout as she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Ooh!" the voice of..._Rachel_ suddenly rang out. All eyes were on her in the back row as she began to search through her pencil case. In record time, she pulled out a marker. Or, at least that's what it looked like at first glance. Quinn was too busy wondering why Rachel wasn't belting out another break-up and/or revenge song at her to actually grasp what it was. "It's a Tide-To-Go." Rachel then explained. Grabbing it from Rachel, Quinn examined it further.

"Is it poisoned?" Finn asked. Quinn elbowed him hard enough that he was sharply inhaling and grabbing his ribcage.

"Of course not, Finn. I've learned that your feelings for Quinn will always linger on, and I've come to accept that as a personal hurdle that I've overcome on the road to fame." The female lead explained with a huge grin gracing her features. Only Quinn noticed Puck (seated next to Rachel) stealthily curl his arm around her lower back. She beamed brightly at him.

Making a mental note to watch those two like a hawk, she turned to Finn, who was still trying to figure out how to use the stick of detergent. She grunted and snatched the tube away from him, quickly rubbing at the purple mark on his jacket before returning it to Berry. Finn still had a confused look on his face.

"Oh yeah, they're back together." Mercedes laughed. The head cheerleader smiled at the realization.

_They're back together._

_

* * *

_

Later that day, the McKinley High football field was jam-packed with football players and cheerleaders, each attempting to practice on the same field. The football players were scattered about the grassy painted lines while the cheerleaders were spread out on either side of it. Quinn liked the view from the sidelines, you had a clear view of everything going on in the actual football field. Occasionally, she'd clap or cheer when someone threw a decent pass or made an excellent tackle, but her trained eye was almost always focused on the bright red number five jersey. She knew all to well that Finn was a ten-year-old in a sixteen-year-old boy's body, and considering how big his team-mates are, things weren't going to go well if he said something, well...stupid.

When she was being raised by some of the stronger male Cheerios, she had a better view of things, of _him_. Usually he didn't do much but throw a few passes and talk to his team a huddle, like he was at the moment. She kept one hazel eye on his jersey as he apparently directed the other players. A few players' heads popped up all of a sudden and the jersey she was looking for disappeared, ending up on top of another one. She skillfully dropped down from the sets of arms holding her up and thoughtlessly jogged over to the scene.

She saw Puck standing nearby and stood behind him to try and sneak a peek at the action.

"What's going on?" She asked him, helplessly looking at her boyfriend beating another player senselessly.

"Finn and Azimio are going at it 'cause the dude called you easy or something." The rebel spouted out haphazardly. Quinn made another mental note to silently murder Azimio for that later, but focused her attention back to the scene in front of her.

It wasn't looking good for either of the two involved. There was blood dripping down the grates of Azimio's football helmet and his fists were swollen. Finn's helmet was also_ very _bloody, and Quinn tried to ignore the cracking nose she heard when the boy he was fighting with got him in the chest. The wild whistling of Coach Beiste's whistle finally pulled the two burly teens off of each other, as well as dispersed the throng of onlookers.

That didn't mean Quinn was dispersed, though, at least not completely. She stuck close by and spied on the two as they recieved a stern talking to from their football coach. The blonde didn't hear every word of the scolding, but the words 'irresponsible', 'team', and variations of the word 'kill' did come up a lot. Finally the football players were dismissed to get their 'battle wounds' looked at. Quinn ambushed her boyfriend at the exit to the stadium.

"You've got to stop punching people, Finn." She said, a humorless laugh playing on her words. Finn sighed and ripped his helmet off.

"I know." He said. The two started walking as he spoke to her. "But Azimio just gets on my nerves. He's always messing with me. Talking about how I'm not man enough to be quarterback because of Glee, or how I'm an idiot for taking you back because you're a sl-nevermind." He explained. It didn't matter that Finn didn't say what his buddies were calling her; she knew. The word had been whispered behind her back for the past nine months, but each time it never seemed to sting less.

"And you chose to beat someone's brains out because of it this time." She finished for him.

"Well, yeah. I'm really sick of people saying stuff about things I care about. You know, Glee, our friends actually in Glee!" He said, then there was a quiet silence as he added "You." The butterflies in her stomach came alive, flapping their wings furiously against her now empty belly.

"It's good to know you care enough about me to want to kill people for saying stuff about me," She began. "but why not stick to slushies instead?" Quinn asked, pulling the towel off her neck and dabbing it at the cut splitting the skin on Finn's forehead. She felt him tense at even the gentlest dab, and it hurt her heart to see that.

"Because this way the corn syrup doesn't get in your eyes and sting and stuff." The male explained in his child-like manner. A full-hearted, joyous laugh rang out between the two of them, and at that moment, (although neither of them told the other) they were thinking the same thing:

_This is perfect._

***Yeah, this chapter was a little fluffy, I think I may have gotten a cavity or two writing it :D I do like the way it turned out, though (which is a rare thing for me), so please review if you liked this and think I should keep going, it's really appreciated!***


End file.
